Ivan
Ivan is a workaholic Ungstiri who enjoys only three things in life. Mathematical equations, Vodka, and Gambling. History Ivan Rurikov Dobrolubov was the name given to the child born to Rurik Dobrolubov and his Ungstiri wife, Lana. He was born in 2974, and three years later, his sister, Valeriya was born. He was schooled in the Ungstir way in his childhood, learning a fierce sense of independence, although also learning to work as a team. His father was only home for about half his childhood, due to repeated business trips, further improving Ivan’s sense of independence. Ivan’s father worked for the Boromov Syndicate, and his business often led him back and forth from Luna, for legal, and illegal reasons. Ivan was brought up knowing about his father’s business, mainly the legal, but he was informed of the illegal pieces of it at a young age. Rurik was the Captain of the Rusalka, a Calliope in the service of the Boromovs, and he promised his son a place on his ship once he was old enough, and skilled enough to work for him. Ivan agreed readily, and began training eagerly. However, it took him a bit to decide exactly what he wanted to do for his father’s ship. And while he had some mechanical ability, it wasn’t anywhere close to the skills required to be a ship’s engineer. However, he took that natural mechanical affinity, and applied it to another skill, piloting. The young Ungstiri knew how to fix things decently, but soon proved that his ability to handle machines was where his true talents lay. And so Ivan practiced his piloting, showing his father what he had learned every time he returned from a trip to Luna. He improved steadily, and it soon looked as if he’d be able to join his father’s crew, and one day, he was given that opportunity. His father tested him though, having him fly the ship to Luna before officially accepting his son into the crew. His mission was uneventful, he managed to get the ship to Luna without incident, and relatively soundly. His father told him that he’d take him on, but that he still needed more practice. This was somewhat heartbreaking for Ivan, who’d been striving to please his father. Either way, he soon became accustomed to life aboard the Rusalka, and began learning from the other crew members. While onboard, he was taught how to fire an energy pistol, as well as continuing his engineering skills. All under the watchful eye of his father, who he still sought to please. He was still primarily a pilot, but learned much from the crew. He continued his tinkering with all things mechanic, although it still became nowhere near as developed as his piloting. He also was trained in disciplines his father thought would be necessary in their line of work. This mainly involved basic weapons training, but ranged from combat to smuggling. Ivan truly began to feel at home on the ship. But that only lasted for a few years. When Ungstir was warned about the imminent Nall invasion, Ivan was sent back to Ungstir to help evacuate his mother and sister. The three of them did manage to get off before the attack, but Rurik wasn’t so lucky. Rurik’s decision to send Ivan back saved his son’s life, for his life and the lives of his crew were ended. The Rulsaka was destroyed by the Nall, no survivors. When the war was over and Ivan finally heard the news, he was devastated. So he turned to something very un-Ungstir like to remedy his grief, drink. While on Ungstir itself, he hadn’t been exposed to large amounts of drinking, however, his father and the rest of the Rulsaka’s crew had indulged themselves with drink when on Luna, and Ivan had often experimented with them. Now, he turned completely to drink, much to the dismay of his mother, sister, and others on Ungstir. It didn’t take long for neighbors to become sick of his drunkenness, and one night when he was drunk, they took matters into their own hands. Once he had passed out, they carried him to the landing pad, and threw him aboard an all but empty shuttle, paying for his ticket with Ivan’s money. The group didn’t check, or perhaps they simply didn’t care where he was off to, they wanted him away from Ungstir. Ivan woke up, face first on the Tomin Kora landing pad, with a bad hangover. How he stayed alive through the night, he’d never know, but he didn’t come away all good. Everything of value that he’d had on him had been stripped of his person, money, pistol, even his jacket had been taken. Frankly, this startled him awake, or at least out of his drunken stupor. He decided that he’d look for work, and begin anew, perhaps reviving his dream to serve on a ship. It wouldn’t be his father’s ship, but it would be a ship. He found scant work, but did manage to make something of a living. Most of his work was temporary, and so he continued searching for a job that would give him more permanent work. IND Queen Anne's Revenge Ivan served onboard the IND Queen Anne's Revenge as the engineer and back up pilot. He served there for a few months, before leaving the ship. New Luna Militia Ivan was taken into the New Luna Militia as an engineer after leaving the Revenge. He was inducted as a Private while on a mission to La Terre. After a few months of service, he was promoted to a Corporal, and on November 11, 3007 he was made Chief Engineer of Hancock Station and promoted to the rank of Warrant Officer. Logs New Luna Militia Hide %26 Seek NLM Meet and Greet Medbay Brawl Initiation Zombies, Aliens, and Pond Scum Hardhats Not Required A New Name Badges Category:Classic Ungstiri Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Engineers category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People